sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Khrysta Lawrence
Name: Khrysta Lawrence Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Colorguard, Swim Team, Dance Appearance: Khrysta stands at roughly 5'5" and weighs around 135 pounds. She was blessed with a nice figure, boasting C-cup breasts and a lot of lean muscle from years of rigorous dance training. Her hair, a pale arctic blonde in color, comes to nearly the small of her back when left down, but is always either pulled up in a ponytail (though her bangs fall from the front of the ponytail and extend down to her chin to frame her face) or worn in a half-ponytail. Her eyebrows are the same almost-white color and don't stand out much against her lightly tanned skin. Her eyes are a piercing blue in color and are always accentuated by dark makeups. Khrysta's lips are always painted a glossy pink color and she has dimples when she smiles, though she doesn't smile much unless she's around her select group of friends. Her face is diamond-shaped, giving her a small forehead and jawline and high, regal-looking cheekbones. Khrysta's an attractive girl overall, but she doesn't come off as being very approachable. In addition, it's rare to see her flaunting her body. Most of the time, she's normally just wearing jeans and t-shirts to school. On the day of the trip, Khrysta had on a red Hollister t-shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans, along with her favorite red and white tennis shoes. Biography: Khrysta is a native of Highland Beach and the only child of Morgan and Katheryn Lawrence. Her father, also a Highland Beach native, was a well-known sports figure during his time at Southridge High and went on to eventually become a supervisor at a local printing company. Her mother was born and raised in Sydney, Australia, and immigrated to the United States to pursue a modelling career when she turned 18. The story goes that Katheryn bumped, quite literally, into Morgan at the supermarket one day and it was love at first sight. A few years later, Katheryn found herself pregnant with Khrysta, which put her modelling career on a long hiatus. There is little to speak of about Khrysta's adolescence. She was a happy, healthy baby who grew into a happy, healthy, and quite curious toddler. From adolescence onward, Khrysta took a very sharp interest in sports of all kinds. She started t-ball practically as soon as she could walk and continued to play until junior high, when other athletics caught her interest more. She took up Swim Team in junior high and has been competing ever since. She may not be the top competitor on the team, but she's very close. She also took up dance around seventh grade and still continues her dance classes. She takes dancing very seriously and will only miss a practice or lesson when she's physically unable to stand up. In ninth grade, she also found an interest in the colorguard squad, mostly due to the fact that colorguard was more or less interpretive dance with a flag. Outside of her athletic life, Khrysta doesn't do much. She enjoys the company of her friends, though over the years she has found herself with a lot of acquaintances that are tolerable and very few people she considers to be actual friends. Khrysta's not stuck up, but she's not very outgoing either, and she doesn't babble on continually just to hear herself talk. Overall, she's a somewhat quiet person, although the very large majority of the time it's taken as being snobbish rather than quiet. Khrysta has somewhat of an unintentional better-than-thou attitude that she tends to convey toward other people. She's more likely to roll her eyes at a stupid joke than laugh at it, and she sees a lot of her fellow classmates -- namely, people like Paul Smith and the class clowns -- as being incredibly immature. She's a good listener, but is very hesitant to share information about her own personal life, even with her good friends. She's rather blunt and honest and can sometimes seem very judgmental, so although she's a good listener, a lot of her friends approach her at their own risk. She has no problem telling someone if she thinks they're being stupid or juvenile, and she's upset a few of her friends on more than one occassion for her straightforwardness. Because of her general attitude, she sometimes has a difficult time making new friends. This is especially true with guys. In her past experiences, most of the guys who have approached her have instantly hit on her, which is not something Khrysta is very fond of. On several occassions she has simply shot them down and walked away, earning herself a rather bad and untouchable reputation with most of them. As far as anyone knows, Khrysta's never had a boyfriend, and some of her friends have jokingly said that she isn't capable of having crushes on people. Whether or not this is the truth or just speculation has yet to be seen, although as private a person as Khrysta is, it's very possible that she simply doesn't share that sort of information with her friends. Like most people, there are things about Khrysta that very few, if any people, know about. For example, she adores dogs and has a huge collection of stuffed animals, and she's also very partial to flowers. Those aren't facts that she shares with just anybody, especially the part about stuffed animals, mostly because she herself thinks it's rather immature and silly to have such an attachment to inanimate objects. The people who know random little facts like that about Khrysta simply find her confusing, for the most part, and indeed, she can be quite confusing at times. She has her moments when she seems almost robotic in nature and others when she seems a lot more down-to-earth, and she's very hard to read. She's somewhat unpredictable in that respect. Overall, Khrysta's a good person, if not a little cold and detached. Advantages: Her most obvious advantage is that she's in excellent physical shape and is and always has been very athletic. She's a very strong person emotionally and she isn't the type that would need to rely on the help of others to get her through the game. She isn't very trusting of other people, which might prove to be an advantage in-game seeing as she wouldn't simply trust just anyone without question. Disadvantages: Her cold and distant personality will probably serve as her biggest disadvantage. Finding and maintaining allies might prove quite difficult, especially considering that she'd voice any and all suspicions about them almost immediately. A lot of people think she's a snob, and she looks down on a lot of her classmates. Designated Number: Female Student No. 17 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Jo Conclusions: It's a damn shame that this one didn't manage to draw a better weapon, or she could have been quite the contender. An ice-cold bitch who doesn't play nice with others? Ahhh, what could've been... Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Jodene Zalack '''Collected Weapons: Jo (issued weapon) Allies: Corbin Arlen, Mary McKay, Paul Smith, briefly Evelyn Richinson Enemies: Melina Frost, Dan Wolfe Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"They're playing,(..) People are scared for their lives, so they're doing what they have to do live. That man... he fills people's heads with the idea that if they kill everything that moves, they'll survive. The truth is, each of our survival rates is... one in... a hundred? Two hundred? Five hundred, even? Killing other people... it's not going to accomplish anything."'' Other/Trivia *Khrysta has two chocolate labradors, Shadow and Midnight. *Although she's not fond of very many sweets, Khrysta's vice comes in the form of strawberry cheesecake. It's her absolute favorite dessert. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Khrysta, in chronological order. V3: *Perception is Everything *Those Who Stray... *From Serenity to Shame *Motion Isn't Meaning *Lilacs and Lolita Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Khrysta Lawrence. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students